Immortal Prey
by Nolleen
Summary: this is actually a twilight/ House of Night story. Bella leaves Edward and thinks he hates her. she runs and hides. while she is hiding she gets changed into a new kind of vampire. she is stronger, faster, and has immense power. can she handle it? R
1. Plans to Pieces

**Immortal prey**

**Chapter 1**

**Pieces**

They were still circling in their deadly dance. I was pushed up against the rock wall by a giant russet wolf. Jacob. He was my bodyguard. He didn't mind but no one said he didn't want to fight. Edward's face was full of fury while Victoria's was covered in amusement. Even though Victoria hadn't even touched him, Edward wasn't winning. Every time Victoria would look over my way, Jacob would bear his teeth and growl. Victoria would launch at Edward, but he read her mind and would get out of the way just in time. It went on for what felt like hours and my mind was running wild. Edward was fighting and it was my fault. His family was fighting and it was my fault. Jacobs's friends were fighting and it was my fault. I started to wonder that if I, the prize, left would Victoria would keep fighting. She would probably come to find me if I left. What if I went somewhere she couldn't go? In the sun. Then the idea hit me. If I left and went somewhere sunny, Victoria would stop fighting and while she was distracted, Edward would stop her. I would stay there and not have him know. I would be safe in_ his_ perspective. He was always saying I would be safer if he had died when he was supposed to. I always said he was wrong, but here I was, getting ready to leave him so he would be safe and wouldn't blame himself if something happened to me.

Jacob was still in front of me. I found a stick and started writing in the dirt.

_**Put me on your back and take me somewhere sunny**_

_**Quick, before Edward reads your mind!**_

I poked him and showed him the note. He looked down at me with surprise but I mouthed 'now!' I jumped out of my spot and onto Jacob's back. Victoria turned to see what had happened and in that second Edward leaped at her. Jacob had already started running towards town, but I saw Victoria quickly move before Edward landed on her. I was right, she would come after us. Luckily, Jacob was faster than her but Edward was faster yet. He ran past Victoria and was beside Jacob and me.

"What are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"Saving my own life so you don't have to anymore." I said and tucked my head back into Jacob's shoulder. I still wasn't too good with the running super fast thing. "Go finish Victoria off." I mumbled nut I knew he heard it.

"I love you." He said so gentle and loving I felt like a puddle. He gently touched my face and then slowed down to catch Victoria. With in five minutes we were in the sun. Bright and glowing, it glistened against the tears on my face and on Jacob's shoulders. As If Jacob could now read minds, we started going towards my house. I leaving my love and my heart was falling to pieces, leaving a trail for him to follow.


	2. author note please read

_**Author note**_

_**Hey guys. I know you really hate author notes cause I do too, but it is important. I am REALLY sorry that it has been so ling since I have updated. I have the same writers block that tiff had. I am still trying to write the next chapters for bath stories but it is really hard. I'm working on chapter 12 of Life's surprises and it seems to be coming along. I feel kinda bad that I haven't even started chapter 2 for immortal prey but I have been busy. I'll start working on it and I hope to have it up some time next week.**_

_**On another note, you guys should go to this website. I have posted some of my thoughts on there and I know the person who created it. She would really appreciate it if you posted on there. .com/Twilight+Saga+Discussion**_

_**Thakx!,**_

_**~Bells**_


	3. Why did I Fall For Someone So Smart!

**Chapter 2**

Bella and Jacob were running in the sun and Bella was whispering something into Jacob's ear but I couldn't hear it over the steady beat of Jacobs paws and the consistent line of cursing coming from Victoria's mind.

"Edward, Bella can't go back to her house. She has no money to get her necessities or anything. She doesn't want me to, but I'm asking you if she could have some money. She'll be mad but she'll thank me later." Jacob's thoughts showed me just how much he really cared for Bella.

"Good thinking." I sped up so I was almost side by side with him. If I went into the sun, a driver on the highway close by would probably drive through the guardrail and down the cliff side. "Jacob, catch." I threw the credit card into the air in front of him. His muscles flexed as he leapt into the air and caught the card in his jaws.

"Of course, she is furious at me for asking but is still thankful. She wants me to tell you that she is sorry."

I didn't have time to analyze what he just thought. Victoria was closing in and needed to be taken care of.

"Take her somewhere safe. You let anything happen to her and you will see what an evil vampire I can be." I told him. Smart, he just nodded and pushed himself faster. I turned to finish Victoria.

I had a new fire to fuel me. Because of Victoria, I was going to be without my love until she was safe and that was one second too long. With a fire in my heart, I leapt at her waist. My arms wrapped around her in a death hold and a clash of thunder sounded as I pushed her through a tree and to the ground. A snarl erupted from her chest as she flipped onto her feet and lunged at me. I dodged it and grabbed her ankle. I swung her into a nearby boulder. I waited as the rock turned into rubble and encased her in a tomb. If only it could hold her there. All my problems would be done now and I could have Bella in my arms. She came out with an evil smirk on her face. She strutted out of her crash site over towards me.

This fight was taking too long but I couldn't think of anyway to speed it up. We circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. The sunlight gave me slight reminder of what I was fighting for. It's glow that was seeping through the trees, reminded me of Bella's face when she was happy. She was a body of stars that lights up my eternal night. My dormant heart was aching, knowing that it would have too wait at least one more second to see Bella. It was one second that seemed to stretch on forever.

"What's wrong Eddie? Am I aggravating you?" cooing at me as if I were a child. I responded with a roar that echoed off the trees as I launched at her neck. I had always been faster than the usual vampire, so it didn't surprise me when she tried to dodge me but my hands were already around her neck.

"To answer your question, my friend, no you weren't. I was aggravating myself. I just can't believe I let myself be so enraged by something as weak as you. You think I'm weak because I love a human and because I drink animal blood. That's the worst bullshit I've ever heard. You're only weak if you're selfish. Hope you enjoy the heat. That's if Hell will even accept you." She just looked up at me confused and surprised. I put my mouth to her neck and ripped of her head. The sound of shredding metal that came from it was music to my ears. The purplish black smoke that arose was one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As I finished cleaning up and relishing the moment, distant thoughts from my frantic family hit me.

_**Alice:**__ We have to find Edward!_

_**Emmett:**__ Edward always gets to have more fun._

_**Esme:**__ I hope he's not hurt._

_**Carlisle:**__ Alice looks very upset._

_**Rosalie:**__ Why don't I smell Bella? OH-NO!_

_**Jasper:**__ Edward, I can feel you. Alice is frantic and I don't know why. Something is very wrong. Very, very wrong. She won't tell me anything. While she had the vision, the sorrow and remorse rolling off her almost sent me to my knees. The weird thing was that I could tell that it wasn't Alice who was upset. She was in someone else's point of view. I couldn't tell who though. The feelings were too overwhelming._

I could hear them coming up the hill as he finished his thought. Alice was in front and I could hear the anxiety in her steps. As soon she saw me, she pushed herself faster than the rest. She ran up to me with horror struck eyes.

"Edward………… I'm so sorry." Her voice was so quiet, I could barley hear it and it scared me. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me out. Something was very very wrong. Her face was covered in horror. The others were keeping their ground farther away. They wouldn't come near me. I wasn't getting any thoughts from any of them. Alice had probably taught it all to them. I'll pay her back for it later. Right now, I had to find out what was wrong. "I don't think we can do anything about this one. Her plan is flawless. It's amazing. She thought of every little detail. Why did you have to fall for a girl who is so smart?! There is no way we can get to her with out revealing our selves. AND, she has figured out how to send me only the things he wants me to see. She is using Jacob against me. I don't know where she is going but I know what she is going to do. But what really bothers me is……… I don't know how she is going to do it." I had put my hands on her shoulders, not to steady her but to steady myself. I didn't have to read her mind to understand some of what she was saying. The "her" was Bella and she was thinking about doing something really bad.

"Alice, what is she trying to do?" I asked in a somewhat calm voice. I was looking into her eyes but she wouldn't look at me. she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, glanced at Emmett then looked back at me.

"You have to promise me that you won't go running off. We have to think this through as a family."

"I promise. I won't go anywhere." Emmett's muscles were tensing, as if he was going to spring. I didn't blame him. I usually did run anyway when I came to Bella.

"She is going to Yuma, Arizona. Jacob is going to take care of her until she finishes her plan. She plans to get changed. I don't know how or by whom. All she has told me is what city she is going to and that Jacob is going with her so she will be safe.

She doesn't want us to worry. She doesn't want us to come looking for her. She'll come to us when she is done. She also told me that if we don't want to accept her after she is changed, she would completely understand. She also says she is eternally sorry." I stood there taking everything in. She was going to lose her soul for me, all because I wasn't careful enough. I should have known that this was going to happen. A monster couldn't love such angel without there being some form of consequences. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had to stop her, but how? She was using the fact that we are vampires against us.

"_If I got there at night, I could get to her. But, if she has everything planed out as Alice says, she might have that figured out too. I feel so trapped and helpless. I am losing my love and I can't do anything about it." _The thoughts were running through my head. Not helping me calm down at all.

I turned to run to the airport but Emmett had me in a death grip before I could go anywhere.

"Emmett, let go! Let go!" I growled.

"You promised." He whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. I couldn't hurt them like this again. When I came back from Italy, the sorrow and worry that came from their memories was so devastating……it was so horrible. I wasn't going to do that to them a again. Plus, the last time I just ran off, I almost got Alice, Bella, and myself, killed.

"You're right. I did promise. So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are defiantly going to go get her. We'll just act more like vampires for once. We just can't go out during the day. Then, we'll find her and bring her home at night. Pretty simple if you ask me." Alice explained. She was so sure of herself that it made me a little optimistic. I didn't see anything Bella could do to evade us. She was only human, what could she do? There was no way I could see the future events coming. She was way smarter than we anticipated.


End file.
